The present disclosure relates generally to wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to embodiments of an apparatus providing wheeled vehicles such as bicycles capable of assuming a reduced size for transport. Currently, vehicles are not capable of quickly folding into a small footprint.